11/11/11
The eleventh day, of the eleventh month, of the eleventh year (2011) The day I had first stepped foot on the ROBLOX website, still suffering the agonizing pain of losing a family member. The reason I had joined on such a unique day is a question I can not explain... The first game I'd decide to enjoy myself on, was Welcome to the Town of Robloxia. This game had a fairly basic concept, get an occupation, get a house, all that stuff. I begin as the Police force. Someone in the chat would yell "911 911 HELP, PLEASE!". I then find the situation is at the front of the store, where the players spawn. I see a black avatar holding a lady hostage with a knife, similar to Grab Knife V4 exploit script. I immediately took this in as a simple exploit or joke, but as I approached the scene, it got more violent and dark. The avatar was seemingly wearing nothing, but just a default face. I tried to tell him to stop, but he continued to keep her there. I walked up to the girl, and attempted to do something which I can't remember to let her free. I'd remember telling her to leave the game, which allowed her to escape this. The man stood there, in the default stance, with the knife held in his hand. I begun to head back to my car, as I notice something strange. The man had disappeared. Yes, he was gone. I then arrived at my vehicle and drove around. A player then yells "HELP POLICE MY HOUSE!". I head to the location and it is perfectly fine. I enter the house and see the player state "Upstairs bedroom!" I walk up to the bedroom door and enter. My avatar froze just arriving into the room. I was lured into a trap, which would probably endure an inevitable event.. The black avatar would approach behind me, holding the knife to my throat, like what he had done to the lady. I attempted to leave the game, which had worked. I then get a whoosh of relief, my heart pounding for some reason, like I had missed something. Turns out, I did miss something. I had remembered my aunt had suffered the same demise as I could have in the game. A man had approached her in the streets, and violently grabbed her holding a knife to her neck, soon slitting it and leaving her on the street. A tear rolled down my cheek, realising the meaning behind this event. I cried. ''7 years later ''Armistice day, 2018, 100 years since the end of WW1. I arrive home from a large armistice day parade, and sit on the desk, and turn on my computer. After watching a few videos, I decide I'd play ROBLOX. My close friend suggests to check old messages, just for a laugh and a trip down Memory Lane. I decide this is a good idea, as I open my inbox. Not knowing there is a "Go to last page" button, I'd spam click the previous arrow. Past the spams, past the advertisements. Suddenly, a message catches my eye. It is from a strange user, with the username "5074shi". I open the message, and it reads: 13/11/11 Subject: SHI Death is inevitable, the agonizing pain of suffering it may be regretful for you But for me, this is bliss. Watching many people suffer fills my grieve. I won't stop. I will never stop. I won't give up. Goodbye. /end Reading this confused me at first, so I rushed to the chat and told my friend what I was sent. He also explains he was sent a strange image, with him saying it was connected to his dog's death, which I highly doubt. I didn't pay attention to this message, and ignored it completely. 'Part 1 of 2' Quick note: Hi there, I'd like to thank you for spending time to read my first creepypasta. Creepypastas have fascinated me since a fairly young age, and today I'd have decided to write my first one. Please give feedback in the comments! - SO4050 (Please do not edit this, I will find mistakes through time.) Category:Entities